Evil Pride
by BrisGirl23
Summary: It's full moon again. But this time it's different. When Cleo gets moonstruck she thinks of herself as something better than human. What if she forces Lewis to admit that? What if she hurts him? And what if this doesn't end with the sunrise? Bit of Clewis
1. Better than you

Titel: Evil Pride

Main Characters: Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Rikki

Pairings: Clewis

Note: Hey, I am not a native speaker, so this won't be perfect, but Ill try my best. Please r&r. :) Thanks a lot

**************************************************************************************************************

‚Hey' Lewis said walking towards the old man. Max turned around and jumped out of his chair. 'Thank god you're here! I need to talk to you. It's important.' Lewis raised his eyebrows, suspicious.

'Is it about the full moon tomorrow?' He asked. Max nodded.

They went inside and sat down at the table.

'The full moon tomorrow isn't just a normal full moon' Max said, his eyes filled with worry. But before Lewis could answer anything he continued. 'You have to be extremely careful. Let none of the girl get moonstruck.'

'I'm always careful. What's so special about this full moon?'

Max sighed.

*****************************************************************************************************************

'Hey Guys!' Emma said, sitting down with the other three.

'Ready for the full moon tonight?' Lewis asked.

The girls nodded, Rikki rolled her eyes on him.

'Don't worry Lewis. We are big girls.'

But Cleo had seen it. Lewis glance full of worry.

'I know', Lewis answered back. 'So, it's still at Emma's, isn't it?'

Rikki nodded.

'Is everything alright?' Cleo asked suddenly.

'Yeah. Sure is.' Lewis answered and stood up. 'I have to go, see you guys later.'

Then he was gone.

'That was weird..' Emma mumbled.

Cleo just nodded.

****************************************************************************************************************

'Lewis, you're early.' Cleo said, after kissing him shortly.

'Yeah. Er…I just wanted to double check the blinds' He said and rushed bye. Cleo stayed in the doorway for a second then followed him.

One hour later the girls lay wrapped in blankets and sleeping bags in Emma's room.

'3-2-1' Lewis said looking on his watch. 'Okay, the moon's up.'

After a couple of minutes he kissed Cleo good night, wished them all luck and left the room. He lay down on the couch in the living room. _I hope this works out alright..._ Lewis thought.

It was half past 2 when Cleo opened her eyes. First she didn't know what has woken her up. Then she heard it again, a quiet miaow, the sound of a cat. She stood up slowly, carefully, not to wake up the others. She followed the piteous sound, till she reached the bathroom and saw the disaster. Elliot's cat - he just got it a couple of weeks ago - was sitting on one of the windowsills, one paw stuck in the blinds.

'Hey little catty, don't worry, I help you' Cleo said, petting the cat and carefully freeing the paw.

'Here you…-' She started, but stopped. She starred into the cat's eyes, were the moon had been reflected just a second ago. The cat stayed, miaowing happily at Cleo, waiting to be petted again. But nothing happened. Slowly the girl lowered her glance.

'Get lost' Cleo said coldly, pushing the little cat off the windowsill and walking towards the stairs. The cat landed smoothly on its feet, watching Cleo walk away.

Lewis woke up when he heard her steps on the stairs. He blinked a few times and then turned around. 'Cleo?' He stood up and walked towards her 'Are you alright?'

'Don't call me that, Lewis.' She said her voice had a hint of danger.

'Call you what?'

'You should show some respect.'

Lewis gulped. That wasn't good.

'Cleo, you are moonstruck.'

'Don't call me that!'

Lewis backed off a bit. What was going on? Max had talked about character changes, about mermaid-pride. But he really couldn't keep up with what Cleo was talking about.

'Aem, but…that's your name actually.' He said irritated and raised his eyebrows.

Cleo took a step in his direction, her body tensed.

'I know', her voice was suddenly calm, but strangely strong.

'But you are not worth saying it.'

That hit Lewis like a punch. This was weird, more than weird, this was bizarre.

'Aem, I really don't understand what you are talking about right now…Cleo.' He said soundlessly.

Suddenly a string of water shot out of the tap, wrapping itself around Lewis throat and lifting him up in the air.

Panic appeared in his eyes and he tried to grab the string, but he couldn't.

'Cleo!' He yelled 'Stop it!'

Her eyes got dark and she moved her hands closer to one another. Lewis shrieked when the string got tighter.

'Don't you ever dare talking to me like that! She yelled.

Lewis tried to get the string again and again, but his hands just touched his own throat through the water. He found it hard to breathe and felt dizzy. 'Please, let go off me.' He choked.

Cleo smiled, but not the way she usually does. More evil.


	2. Broken inside

Here's chapter 2, please leave a review - it takes just a few seconds! :) thx

************************************************************************************************************

_(...). More evil._

'That sounds better, but not polite enough. Try again!'

Lewis starred at her, shocked. The dizziness got worse with every second and a horrible headache was knocking away his thoughts. 'Aem...Could you please let got off me…ma'am..?' He felt ridiculous and embarrassed.

Cleo nodded. 'I like that one. That's how you should talk to a mermaid, with respect. Keep it in mind.' Then she lowered her hands and the string let go off Lewis instantly. With a moan he landed on the ground, grabbing his throat with his hands. He took a few deep breaths to fight back the dizziness and headache, then his glance wandered up to Cleo's face.

She was standing there, her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking down at him like he was some sort of bug.

She crouched down, moving her mouth close to Lewis ear, he didn't dare to move.

'Never mess with a mermaid.' She whispered. Then she stood back up and walked towards the door.

'Where are you going?' He yelled after her. His thoughts were racing. She must not go to Mako, Max warned him about that. He could not let her go.

'Mako', Cleo answered, without even looking at him.

_Great__,_ he thought sarcastically. 'Wait! Er..Why don't you stay here for a bit? It's much more comfortable than Mako…' _More comfortable?_ He could kick himself for that. He could tutor a student, 5 years older than him, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable statement.

She turned slowly around, her eyes had turned pitch-black.

'Don't question me, McCartney. Mako is calling.' She turned back to the door, her hand already on the handle.

Lewis gulped. She must not go to Mako, but how should he keep her inside? He had just one idea, well two. But he didn't like the second one at all.

'Please, stay here. I do what you want. Do you want a drink?' He asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

Cleo laughed, it sounded kind of evil. 'Are you kidding me?'

Then she opened the door. The moon stood bright alight on the sky and Lewis couldn't think of anything he hated more in this moment.

'Goodbye, Lewis.'

Well, that meant he had to go for his second idea. He still didn't like it one bit.

'I don't think you should leave, Cleo.' He said and even while saying it, he could hear the fear in his voice.

But it worked, she turned around. 'Have you really already forgotten what I told you?'

Lewis shrugged and took a few steps back. Just to be on the safe side.

'Well, I haven't forgotten, of course.' His hands wandered back to his throat. 'But I still don't get you. I mean, Cleo, it is still your name and you are no whit better than me.'

The last sentence made her see red.

A water fountain shot out of the tab and wrapped itself around Lewis legs and his chest, pressing his arms against his body. He couldn't move anything but his head. She came closer and suddenly shoved him, so that he landed hard on the kitchen floor. He moaned.

'You don't understand' she hissed, moving her hands to tighten Lewis bonds. He groaned.

'You are just a human. I am more. I am way more powerful than you are, I can do things you couldn't even imagine. Right now I could just squeeze you like a rat, breaking every bone in your body.'

Lewis breathed faster than normal, in his eyes nothing than pur fear.

'Please, don't. Remember who you are. We have been best friends, since we were 5. Now we are even more than friends. Don't you remember that you love me..?'

She just laughed. Then she kneeled down and smacked him hard in the face.

Lewis couldn't say anything. Even though the pain wasn't strong, it was the worst thing she had done to him. Smacking him in the face, it was just so…human. It just wasn't her. Cleo has always been so…non-violent. He can deal with being attacked from Cleo–the–mermaid. But he just couldn't deal with being attacked from Cleo-the-human.

She tightened the bonds a last time so that it hurt Lewis' arms and legs. Then she left without saying anything, leaving him lying on the floor.

Lewis lay on the floor till the sun was up. The bonds were tight cutting in his legs and arms, even though they were made of water. He felt every bone in his body and was sore like hell. This was definitely the worst night of his life…so far. When his watch told him, that the moon had disappeared behind the horizon he started screaming for Rikki and Emma to help him. There have been many times in this night when he wanted to call out for them. He had to fight hard with himself not to. It was safer when the girls were asleep. The last thing he needed was a second moonstruck mermaid. Especially with Emma's - or even worse – Rikki's Powers.

He heard the noise of Emma and Rikki running down the stairs.

'Lewis?' Emma called out.

'Here!' He screamed, his voice was hoarse and sounded tired. He hadn't slept at all after Cleo was gone.

'Oh my god' Emma whispered, when she saw Lewis. He looked miserable. His hair was mixed up, his eyes were red with dark circles around them and his lip had bled.

She and Rikki kneeled down next to him, having a look at the bonds.

'Did..' Rikki started 'Cleo…?'

Lewis nodded heavily. 'I've been lying like this for ages, could you please free me?'

Rikki had already a funny answer, before Lewis had even finished his sentence, but something in his voice dissuaded her from saying it. He sounded different then usually. As if he has been hurt. As if something was broken inside him. Rikki was stunned for a moment, she usually wasn't that poetic.

'Rikki?' Lewis asked.

'Hm?'

'Could you please…?' He tried to move.

'Ah, yeah. Sure.' She raised her hand and hold it over Lewis bonds, slowly clenching her fist.

After one minute the bonds were gone and Lewis sighed in relief.

Emma and Rikki helped him getting up and brought him to the couch. Lewis moaned when his glance fall on his arms. His skin was raw and his clothes were all in a sweat.

Emma gave him a glass of water which he drank to down.

'Can you tell us what happened?' Rikki asked without pressure.

'Well... I talked to Max the day before yesterday…'

*************************************************************************************************************

I know you want to press the ptretty green revies button, just do it. 3 more reviews for a next chapter please :)


	3. After the sunrise

Okay, first of all: I am so terribly sorry that it took me so long to upload. I already wrote the next couple of chapters, so you won't have to wait this long again. Thanks for the comments! Have fun

*********************************************************************************************************

Emma and Rikki swam fast towards Mako. It was already midday and Cleo still hasn't shown up. They swam through the underwater entry to the moonpool and saw her sitting on the shore.

'Hey, Cleo. Are you okay?' Emma asked carefully.

'Yes' Cleo answered, her glance fixed on her hands

'Why didn't you come back then?' Rikki asked.

'Well, I have a bad feeling, like if I've done something horrible.'

Emma and Rikki looked at each other.

'Don't worry', Emma said 'Everything's fine'

'What about Lewis?'

'He's alright, too. A bit tired and troubled.'

Cleo finally looked at her two friends; her hazel eyes were tired and worn out.

'What happened last night?' She sounded worried.

Rikki shrugged.

'Why don't you just come back with us? Lewis can tell you.'

'What did he say?'

Rikki sighed. 'You were kind of crazy and violent and arrogant and violent and-'

'I think you made your point, Rikki', Emma hissed.

'That's what he said?' Cleo asked. She starred at her hands again and her voice had a dangerous sound.

'Aem..' Rikki looked confused at Emma, but she just shrugged. 'Well, not in these words'

That was the end of the conversation. Cleo stood up and looked at the girls, her eyes had turned black.

'Together we could change the world'

Emma and Rikki looked puzzled. That has been unexpected.

'We are mermaids, we have incredible powers, we are better then these humans. Think about it.' Then she jumped into the moonpool and rushed away.

**************************************************************************

Lewis was at his favourite fishing spot, waiting for a fish to come. He always came here when he needed to relax or to think. The last night had worn him out, leaving him feeling tired and sore. He couldn't stop thinking about Cleo. Max said that the girls must not go to Mako, that swimming in the moonpool would have horrible consequences.

Suddenly the beeping of his cell phone interrupted the silence.

'Hi Em', he said after a look at the caller-ID.

'Lewis, something is wrong.'

'What are you talking about?' Lewis asked, he felt sick all the sudden.

'Cleo was kind of weird and just ran off, well swam off.'

'You should keep an eye on her.'

'Do you know where she could be?' Emma sounded worried as well.

'I think she has duty at the marine park this afternoon.'

'Right, I forgot about that. See you later then. And Lewis, take care.'

'Don't worry, Em. I am alright. See ya!'

With that he hung up and slipped the phone in his Jeans pocket. Of course he lied. He wasn't alright, he felt even worse. What if Cleo was still moonstruck, even though the sun was shining? What if she would never be herself again? 'Lewis, stop worrying.' He told himself.

Suddenly his fishing rod went wild. He grabbed it and made some attempts to gain control back over the situation, when the pivot was pulled away with such a force that he fell over. He saw his fishing rod disappearing in the water 20 meters away and started crawling backwards. He knew it was her even before Cleo's head appeared out of the water.

'Lewis?' She asked.

He smiled, Cleo wasn't moonstruck anymore. Her voice sounded like normally, just a bit confused. Her eye colour had changed back to normal as well.

'What am I doing here?' She asked, pulling herself on shore, looking at her tail.

'Can't you remember?' Lewis asked, slowly walking towards her and kneeling down.

She just shook her head, still looking at her tail.

'Wait' Lewis said. He grabbed her carefully and started to pull her further on shore.

'Don't touch me', suddenly her voice was cold and dangerous, Lewis let go off her abruptly.

She turned around to see him. Her eyes had turned black again.

Cleo lifted a hand and a water-jet hit Lewis chest and sent him flying into the air. He dashed against the ground a few metres away, seeing stars for a couple of seconds. Then he sat up slowly, one hand on his hurting head.

'How did you find me?' He moaned, trying to win some time to think the situation over.

'Lewis, you are so predictable.' She laughed.

This time he had an advantage. Cleo was still a mermaid, which means she couldn't follow him easily.

She was still watching him when he jumped up and made a run for it. But he didn't get far.

His eyes filled with terror, when a figure - about 2 metre high and made of water - grew out of the ground in front of him. Lewis wasn't really sure if it was a man or a woman, but – whatever it was - made a step in his direction. He couldn't even scream, before the giant water-fist punched him in the stomach. Again Lewis was sent flying through the air, but this time he landed in the sea, making it less painful. He wiped the water out of his eyes, just to see Cleo right next to him. He screamed and crawled backwards again, but the figure was already coming. When its feet touched the sea it started to grow, 3 metres, 4 metres high. Lewis shivered. Then the thing lifted his fist again, this time as big as a medicine ball, aiming for Lewis head.

A sudden scream interrupted the silence. A little girl in a pink beach dress was running towards them 'Mummy! Look!'

The waterman disappeared.

'I will find you Lewis. And next time no one will be there to save you.' Cleo hissed.

Then she dived away leaving Lewis behind again.

'Darling, that's just a boy' the girl's mum had appeared, smiling at Lewis. He tried to smile back. 'But there was a real mermaid! And-'

'Come on, darling', the mum smiled at Lewis once more and than she pulled her daughter with her, away from the beach.

Lewis lay in the water for a few minutes, trying to wash away what just happened. Then he straightened up slowly, grabbed his fishing gear and walked away. His back and his stomach hurt and he was all wet, but he kept moving. Slowly the shock started to fade and with that the fear came back.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, but it didn't work anymore. _That is just great!_ He thought darkly, but he knew what he had to do.

********************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************

Okay as you all know, Im not a native speaker and if there are any big mistakes please tell me, so i can improve. Thanks a lot. Oh and btw there r gonna be some twists soon ;)

4 reviews for a new chapter please xx


	4. Party

Here we go. its a short one, sorry

****************************

Lewis climbed over a little fence and entered the school grounds. He needed a phone. Quick. The walk to his school took him 20 minutes, more than twice as much as it would have took him to get to the Juicenet. But Cleo said he was predictable, so Juicenet wasn't an option. He reached one of the telephones which hang at wall next to the back entrance.

He dialled Emma's cellphone number and waited. This was one of the moments when he was incredibly thankful for his good memory.

'Emma speaking'

'Hey. Its me. I need to talk to you two.'

'Lewis! Are you okay?' Emma interrupted.

'Yea. I'm at the back of our school. Please come as fast as you can'

Emma nodded which was all but useful, then answered with a quick yes and hang up. She could ask her questions later.

Lewis felt like crying. He couldn't actually remember the last time he cried, but he thought that crying was totally appropriate considering the situation. But there were no tears. Just pain and fear and a lot of other bad feelings he had never felt before.

After 12 minutes Emma and Rikki appeared behind a corner and walked towards him. They actually ran the last hundred meters.

'What happened? Did you see Cleo?' Rikki asked; her voice sounded unusual worried.

Emma knew that something was wrong even before she noticed the bump on Lewis head, the wet clothes and his facial expression. The way he was sitting there in the corner, his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs, made her heart accelerate.

She kneeled down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

'What did she do to you?' Her voice was quite and worried.

Rikki sat down on Lewis other side and it seemed like she lost all her typical self-confidence.

'Did she hurt you?' Her voice was nearly as calm as Emma's.

Lewis lifted his head, he looked scared, hurt, angry, upset and tired at the same time. Rikki saw a single tear in the corner of his eye.

He told the girls about how Cleo got all violent and moonstruck again. He told them about the water-jet that had hit him and about the waterman and the little girl.

'She said she will find me.' He finished.

The girls looked at each other; both of them could see the fear in each other's eyes.

Then Rikki told Lewis about the meeting with Cleo in the moonpool. He sighed.

'So, what are we gonna do now?' Rikki asked. There was a long silence. Not a good sign.

*****************************************************************************************************************

They sat on Emma's bed; Lewis was wearing shorts and a shirt from Emma's dad. Rikki hung up and shook her head. She just called the marine park, but Cleo didn't appear for work.

'How are we gonna find her?' They searched at the moonpool, the Juicenet and Cleo's home. Without any success. Somehow Lewis was glad that they hadn't found her yet. But the two girls wouldn't let him alone again. He knew that. They knew that. It was like an unspoken promise between them.

'Well', Emma started 'The school party is tonight.'

Rikki frowned.  
'Do you actually think she's going to be there?' She asked.

Emma hesitated.

'I don't know. Maybe.'

'I think it's worth a try' Lewis mumbled and Emma nodded slowly in agreement.

******************************************************************************************************************

It was 10 pm and the school was bright alight. Rikki wore a red dress, Emma a green one with flowers on it and Lewis wore a suit.

'I still don't think that she's gonna be here' Rikki mumbled.

They opened the door to the hall which was converted to a dance hall with a mirror ball, a buffet and loud music.

There were heaps of people dancing, but no sign of Cleo.

'I told-', Rikki started, but Emma interrupted her.

'There!' She pointed to the right hand corner of the hall where two lonely figures were sitting on chairs.

'Cleo' Lewis whispered 'And… Nate?'

The three looked at each other and then walked to the other side of the hall.

Cleo laughed happily and leaned towards Nate, she didn't seem to notice their approach. Then she put one hand behind Nate's head and kissed him. It was a long kiss.

*********

Reviews please!


	5. what about privacy?

Emma and Rikki stood frozen for a second then they turned to Lewis. The blond boy was starring at his girlfriend who was still making out with Nate and he looked so miserable that even Rikki felt the urge to hug him.

'Are you okay?' Emma asked even though she knew the answer already. Lewis half nodded then shook his head.

'They are leaving!' Rikki said loud to drown the music.

Cleo held Nate's hand and pulled him through the backdoor of the hall, both of them were laughing.

Rikki made a few steps towards the back door but Lewis still wasn't moving.

'Lewis! Come on!'

Emma waved her hand in front of her friends face, but there was no reaction.

Rikki sighed. Then she walked to the buffet and carefully took a glass of water. Emma stepped aside and Rikki splashed it in Lewis face. It worked.

'Sorry. But there's no time to be upset right now' Lewis nodded and mumbled a yea.

Then the three of them ran to the back door.

They followed Cleo and Nate carefully through the school grounds. After a couple of minutes the two of them stopped and sat down in the grass, then they started kissing again. Rikki, Emma and Lewis hid behind a small group of trees and watched them.

Rikki saw Lewis clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. His whole body was tense and it was obvious that he tried hard not to run to Cleo and pull Nate off her.

'She would kill you' Rikki whispered and then full of terror realized that Cleo would actually kill him. She swallowed.

After about 20 minutes (Lewis had turned away after 3) Nate stood up, said something and walked back towards the school. Cleo stayed were she was, a happy smile on her face.

'Lewis, stay here. We go to Cleo' Emma whispered and before Lewis could argue they were gone.

Cleo's smile disappeared instantly when the two girls came out of the little forest.

'What are you doing here?' She asked while standing up. Her voice was cold.

'You have to come with us' Rikki said. In this moment they realized that they didn't have a proper plan of what to do now that they found their friend.

Cleo laughed.

'Sorry, I'm busy.' Emma nodded a 'we-know' and Cleo stopped laughing.

'You've been spying on me? You've been watching me and Nate the whole time?' Her voice got angrier with every word.

Rikki nodded slowly. This wasn't good.

As an answer a water dispenser about 5 meters behind Cleo exploded. The water formed a snake and rushed towards the girls, but before it came even close the snake's head started boiling away.

'I've got a déjà vu here' Rikki mumbled and Emma nodded while she froze the snake's body.

Cleo walked towards them, her eyes full of anger.

'Cleo, can we please talk about this? We are your friends, can't you remember?' Emma asked.

Even though Cleo was outnumbered she had an advantage. She was willing to hurt her friends, they weren't.

'I hate you' Cleo smiled and suddenly five dozen arrows out of water flow towards the girls.

'Crap' Rikki screamed, but it was too late. One of the arrows hit her painfully in her right leg and the transformation started. A second later she heard a moan from behind the trees.

'Who was that?!' Cleo yelled and walked pass her two friends. Both of them were lying with mermaid tails on the ground by now, but Rikki was already working on that.

They saw a water-jet coming out of the water dispenser and disappearing between the trees.

They heard Lewis saying something and than Cleo stepped out of the little forest.

Emma just opened her mouth ask something when the water-jet flowed back into the water dispenser, its end was wrapped around Lewis chest and dragged him with it.

When Lewis lay between the three girls, the chain disappeared.

'I have to say, I'm really angry about the violation of my privacy' Cleo's voice was totally calm. She made a quick movement with her hand and water splashed the other two mermaids again. Rikki groaned.

'Cleo. Why are you doing this? What did we do to you?' Emma asked.

Cleo snorted.

'You two don't deserve to be mermaids. And you, Lewis, are not worth...anything. You should have showed some more respect. And well, I just hate you three anyway.'

'And why does Nate deserve talking to you, Cleo? He's just human as well.' Lewis said. He sat up and his face was blank.

'You did it again McCartney. How can you possibly be this stupid?'

Water shot out from behind Cleo and pressed Lewis back on the ground. Then little blocs out of water started to pile up on his chest. It was just water but it was as heavy as lead. It pressed the air out of his lungs and made it hard to breath. He tried to grab the blocs but his hands just went trough them. He tried to roll to his side but the weight on his chest was too heavy. His eyes widened and panic took over. He panted for air, but with every second there were more and more small water blocs piling up on his chest. His face has gone pale and he felt dizzy. Darkness embraced him.

He didn't notice Emma's screams and Rikki who boiled away the water blocs as fast as she could.

'Now try again to talk to me, Lewis' Cleo said with an evil grin. She kept moving her hands up and down.

'Stop it!' Emma screamed again, tears in her eyes. The smile on Cleo's face disappeared when her hands and arms froze solid.

'Emma!'

Some seconds later the water blocs on Lewis chest lost their form and flowed away, Emma's and Rikki's tails were gone.

Lewis eyes were closed. He didn't move.

Rikki and Emma kneeled down beside the blond boy and Rikki smacked him in the face.

Lewis suddenly started to kick out and rolled onto his side. He gasped for air and started coughing wildly. Then he opened his eyes and when Emma turned around Cleo was gone.


End file.
